peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppatown Shopping Mall
The Peppatown Shopping Mall is a shopping complex which serves the residents and visitors of Peppatown, Sheepington and San Bearcisco. Appearance Exterior It has white walls. There is a large green sign above the revolving transparent blue glass door, reading ‘PEPPATOWN SHOPPING MALL’ in big bold white letters. The building has a transparent black glass roof. There is a large glass clock studded above the door that gives off a bright yellow glow at night. Interior Ground Floor It has gray walls. There is a glass elevator. There is also a spiral escalator with blue handlebars. The roof color is the same as the exterior. There is a locked glass door at the side with a warning saying ‘DO NOT ENTER: HEAVY ELECTRICAL EQUIPMENT INSIDE’. Control Room It has a pearl gray ceiling lamp with a bulb in it. It has black walls with pearl gray trim. There are gizmos and gadgets powered by levers that control the mall. The most notable one is to turn the chandeliers on each floor on or off. There is a lever next to each floor to turn the chandeliers on or off. There is also a white sofa bed and a pearl gray chair with a kitchen and a warm electrical fireplace. 1st Floor It has tan walls. There is a shiny gold chandelier that can be turned on and off through the Control Room on the ground floor. Wedding Shop Where Mummy Pig said that she got her wedding gown from and also where Daddy Pig said that he got his wedding suit from. It has white walls and a reflective silver and creme floor. It sells the most beautiful bride/groom's and bridesmaid/groomsman's supplies, just like Mummy and Daddy Pig said. It has a peach cash register. There is also a bouquet area, in which Mummy Pig claims to have gotten her bridal flowers from. Spa Where Mummy Pig got her facial surgery. It has yellow and white walls. The floor is light blue with rose-shaped checkerboard patterns. There is a tub filled with warm water. There is a dressing room to get your spa robes on. The dressing room has dark pink walls with light lavender trimming, and the floor design is plain creme. There is also a place to pay. Candle Shop The walls are light lime green with dark pearl gold trimming. It mostly sells Piney Candles, which are a parody of Yankee Candles. The cash register is a peach color. Second Floor It has red walls. There is a glass elevator and escalator. Food Court It has beige walls. = Burger Pig = It has orange walls and a maroon cash register. The server (who is Suzy Sheep's father, Mr. Sheep) stands behind the counter, which is a red color. Burger Queen It smells like burgers and it has a picture of the burger Queen and it's rival is Burger Pig = Elephant's Pizza = It has pastel gray walls. = Pig's Pizza = It's where the place for pizzas especially have foods. Shops = Sports Shop = It has white walls with sand blue trimming. There is a maroon cash register and there are many mannequins, similar to the wedding shop. = Flower Shop = It has light lime green walls with orchid pink trimming. There are fake ‘flower’ decorations adorning the store. There are many actual flower bouquets and decorations on sale in the store. The cash register is actually maroon, but is decorated by flowers. Suzy Sheep and Pedro Pony were seen frolicking around the store. = Babble Store = It has translucent silver walls with the logo at the end above the door. It has a white cash register. Third Floor It has turquoise walls. There are 2 stores seen on-screen. There is a clock placed just below the roof. Toy Store It has blue coloured walls with pink trimming. It has a higher ceiling and is also bigger than the stores on the previous floors. It has a dark blue cash register. Clothes Store The color of the walls is light orange with dark brown trimming. It has a higher ceiling and is also bigger than the stores on the previous floors. It has a dark blue cash register. The store also sells jewelry. It has many mannequins, similar to the wedding shop and the sports shop. Dale and Benny's Extreme Fun Zone Co. TBA Trivia *Despite the Control Room having black walls, the lights are so bright that the walls look off-grey. Category:Shopping Complexes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Locations Category:Locations Category:Unfinished Category:Shops